Doing Without
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: After her affair with Charlie ends, Hermione is determined to find a new man and goes from one dating disaster to another. A good man is hard to find.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For Without You Challenge. This is a sequel to The Charlie Fix. Charlie Weasley's gone back to America to rejoin his Quidditch team, leaving a very lonely Hermione behind. This is actually a Hermione/Charlie pairing, although he really isn't present physically. Really, you should read The Charlie Fix to understand this one, but just in case you don't want to read it, Hermione and Ron broke up, Charlie's visiting from America, he takes advantage of the situation and Hermione who hadn't gotten loving like that really had a good time, and yes, I was pretty mean to Ron.--Rita**

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Doing Without

Hermione tried to concentrate on the History of Magical Law but her eyes wandered to the margins where she'd written "Mrs. Charlie Weasley" in curly-Q's and hearts and flowers. Oh how disgusting, she thought. The problem was not that she wrote those words during a mind-numbingly boring lecture on international law; the problem was that when Charlie visited last time, he actually saw the scribbling.

She was completely humiliated when she discovered Charlie grabbed that particular volume for a little bed time reading. When she went into the sitting room to pick up her books, she discovered Charlie was awake and her magical law book was at his feet. He managed to take full advantage of her weakness and seduced her, reducing her insides to jelly.

He made love to her so thoroughly and passionately that she literally craved his touch. When he returned to America to rejoin his Quidditch team, the Flying American Red Dragons, Hermione went through a withdrawal that would rival a heroin addict going cold turkey. No, she decided, it was more like crack cocaine; the first hit is so incredibly powerful, she wanted to spend a lifetime trying to duplicate the high.

She refused to wash her pillow because it "still has his scent," she told her best friend and roommate Ginny Weasley. Ginny had little tolerance for her because she understood how her brother was and he was unlikely to drop everything he was doing and profess his undying love for Hermione. That just wasn't going to happen.

Not that Hermione believed it either, but she was finding it hard, if not impossible to get Charlie out of her head. It wasn't love on her part, either. It was pure lust. The feeling was so real to her that when she closed her eyes, she could feel his warm breath on her face and his large calloused hands caressing her body, making her cry out with such an intensity that she was sure she had awakened the whole apartment building. She'd bit his shoulder so hard to keep from crying out louder that she almost drew blood. She'd been embarrassed at leaving such a painful mark, but he assured her he'd been bitten a lot worse.

He was insatiable. Having pleased her in _every_ possible way, he'd reached for her two more times that night, bringing her to the heights of pleasure she'd never experienced before.

He was also a cuddler. After they made love, he held her and stroked her hair and back until he fell asleep. The few times Hermione and Ron had sex, as soon as he was finished, he rolled off her and immediately went to sleep, leaving her, for the most part, wanting.

The professor droned on and on about borders and tariffs and trade agreements for the regulation and sanction of cauldrons manufacturing limitations and Hermione finally the blocked the lecture altogether and started writing a letter to Charlie.

She started the letter a chatty friendly letter telling him about the weather and asking about how the Quidditch season was going. She moved on to talk about Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, mentioning that she'd been invited to their anniversary dinner in two weeks but wasn't looking forward to seeing Ron. She coyly asked when he might return to England, hoping that his team makes it to the World Quidditch Cup (and of course his team would win! Ha ha.) She said she missed his, oops, _him_; she missed HIM. She blushed as she crossed out the word his, but she did it so messily that she wadded up the parchment, then smoothed it out, pointed her wand discreetly at the paper and whispered, "_Tergeo!_" erasing every word she'd written.

This is no good, she thought. _Concentrate, Hermione_, she scolded herself. Tariffs, _locatio conductio_, who cares? She drummed her fingers on her face and then closed her eyes. Her hand moved slowly, sensuously down her jaw line and throat to the small space between her breasts. Her lips parted and she flicked her tongue around her teeth, and moaned involuntarily. She quickly snapped up when the boy sitting next to her fell off his chair while he was watching her.

Hermione blushed and covered her face with her hands. Luckily the professor hadn't noticed anything unusual. He did harangue the boy for disturbing the class, and Hermione smiled at him simpathically.

She explained to Ginny what happened in class today; making it sound funny and not tragically embarrassing as she had actually felt. Ginny shook her head sadly.

"You know what you need, right?" Ginny asked.

"Killing curse?" she replied drolly.

"No. You need a date." Ginny looked serious.

"You're kidding, right? There's no possible way I can go out in the state I'm in. Besides, who would go out with me? I frighten most men off. This whole "Golden Trio" nonsense is very intimidating to most wizards."

Ginny thought about that for a moment. "You might be right. But who would you want to go out with? I mean, if you had the choice?"

Hermione said without thinking, "Charlie."

Ginny slapped the back of her head. "Someone here, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged. "I think I'd rather do without."

"But you're driving everyone, meaning _me_ crazy. You don't have to shag the guy, just pick someone you'd feel comfortable with. Who knows, you might even meet the man of your dreams."

"Been there. Done that. Unfortunately, he's half a world away fighting off Quidditch witch groupies. No, he's not fighting them off. He's having a great time and all I can think of is the way he—"

Ginny held up her hand. "Uh, no thanks. I do not want to hear the grisly details about my brother's sex life." She shuttered. "Oh great, I'll have that image in my head all day now."

"You're the one who brought it up." She reminded her friend. "He really was wonderful."

Ginny made a face. "Will you at least consider going out on a double date with Harry and me? I'm sure he knows someone in Auror training. They're macho guys, right? You just need someone to get your mind off Charlie."

Hermione shrugged.

Ginny frowned. "You know he isn't in love with you, right?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "Of course I do. I'm not stupid. He took advantage of the situation. I know that. But I let him. And now I'm the one paying the price."

Ginny was starting to get annoyed. If she could hook Hermione up with someone, maybe she wouldn't walk around the flat like she was in a trance all the time. She thought hard, and the only person that kept popping into her head was Ronald. _No, not now_. Ron was the forever until- death-do-us-part part of her future. Hermione needed someone now to help her get over her Charlie addiction.

Harry was sweet enough to talk a wizard named Joseph Brinks into going on a double date with Hermione. Joseph was nervous about being around Harry and had held a secret crush on Hermione since after the war. But he seemed thrilled at the offer. They chose a nice quiet restaurant near Ginny's and Hermione's flat and they met there at 6 o'clock.

Joseph was very good looking and brought her flowers. But he wasn't Charlie. He was too clean. He was sophisticated and knew all about the finer things in life. He was perfect. But to Hermione, he was boring. At the end of the evening Ginny and Harry went discreetly into Ginny's room to talk, leaving Joseph and Hermione alone. Both were very shy, but Joseph managed to work up the courage to try to kiss Hermione.

He leaned into her and put his hand on her chin. He brought his lips to hers. It was pleasant, and when she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss. _Okay,_ thought Hermione. _Not bad._

He put his arms around her bringing her closer to him. His warm tongue lightly outlined her lips. _Nice. _She moaned_._ His tongue parted her lips and he playfully slid his tongue deep inside her mouth. _Ugh. I don't want to swallow the damn thing. You're not doing to right. Charlie knew exactly how far to go. _

Hermione pushed him away. "Uh, it's late. You really should go."

Joseph was breathless and panting, but he was enough of a gentleman to back off when she told him to. I, uh I'm sorry, I thought, you," he stuttered.

"No, it's perfectly all right. It's just that it really is getting late and I really have to get up early." She said more politely than she felt.

"Uh, I'd like to see you again." Joseph said, playing with the top button of her blouse. "Would that be all right?"

Hermione started to tell him hell, no, but she quickly closed her mouth. Gritting her teeth, she nodded. "Sure. Call me."

She gently pushed him to the door and when he tried to kiss her again, she turned her head slightly so that he missed her mouth. "Good night, Joseph. I had a wonderful time. Really." She closed the door in his face as he'd turned to tell her something.

She stood with her back against the door and sighed. No. It was no good. Joseph was handsome and sophisticated but he might as well be a troll for all she cared about him.

"Oh Charlie," she said out loud. "I'm afraid you've ruined me. I'd rather have a life without passion than to be without you." She sighed heavily and went into her bed room for another night of restless dreams.


	2. Chapter 2 Chester Prewett

**A/N: Continuation of Doing Without. Ginny is determined to help Hermione get over her "Charlie" addiction, so she's volunteered to set her best friend up to find her perfect match.**

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 2—Chester Prewett

Hermione's double date with the Auror-in-training, Joseph Brinks didn't go very well, but Ginny was not discouraged in the least. If Harry couldn't come up with a decent Charlie substitute, certainly Ginny could find a date for her. She took her friend to Diagon Alley and sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for the sole purpose of watching wizards pass by.

"What do you think of that one?" Ginny asked pointing her spoon at a young wizard who had stopped at the newsstand to pick up a magazine.

Hermione tilted her head and looked at him objectively. "Not bad," she said noncommittally. "He's kind of tall. That's nice."

"Look, he's got a big wand. You know what they say about men with long wands."

"Shush! Ginny" Hermione blushed. "He'll hear you."

Ginny shrugged. "Let him. So, is he someone you'd go out with? He cute." She prodded.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess."

Ginny jumped and started toward the newsstand. "Hey fella!" Ginny said loudly.

The wizard looked around surprised. "You talking to me?"

Ginny nodded. Hermione covered her face with the Florean Fortescue's menu. She said in a stage whisper, "Ginny, stop! No! Come back here"

Ginny waved her off. "Yeah you," she said. "How do you do? My friend and I were sitting over there and wondered if you'd join us for a little ice cream. My treat," she said confidentially.

The wizard looked over at the table and Hermione smiled weakly.

"Is that who I think it is?" the wizard asked, rather star struck.

"No," Ginny said. "She gets that a lot. No, no, no, her name's Jane, plain Jane. Not that's she's plain or anything," Ginny recovered quickly. "She's absolutely gorgeous, isn't she?"

The man looked at her harder and smiled embarrassingly. "Yeah," he agreed. "She's quite a looker."

Ginny was just warming up. "Sad story actually. Just broke up with her boyfriend and well, she's afraid to get back on the broomstick, so to speak. I keep telling her that anyone would die to go out with her. But… Say, would you like to go out with my friend here? You don't look married, and my gaydar didn't go off. Are you in a committed relationship?"

At this point both Hermione and the very nice gentleman were turning a matching very deep shade of red. Hermione didn't know what Ginny was saying to the man, but she had been over there an awfully long time. Hermione watched the scene in utter horror and the man kept looking at her, sizing her up. _This is humiliating! _Hermione thought. She tried to act casual, making it her mission in life to memorize the 3,782 varieties of ice cream on the menu. But everything she looked up he was looking at her. _What __was __Ginny saying to the poor man?_

After several moments the man began to nod his head up and down. He looked at his watch and smiled at Ginny. "Okay," he said. "How much? I don't have much time, either. Got to meet my mother. Where are we going to do it?"

Ginny stared at him blankly. When she realized what the man was talking about, her eyes got very big and she stepped back. "What?! Do you think I'm some sort of pimp?" She was yelling at the top of her lungs. "What the hell's the matter with you. I don't want you to shag her, Merlin's beard! You're disgusting!" Ginny tried unsuccessfully to pull out her wand as the man kept slapping her hand away.

He ran screaming down the street, yelling, "You're crazy."

Ginny turned to face Hermione. "Oh great," she said. "Sorry about that. Little misunderstanding." She stuck her tongue out thoughtfully. "Hmm. Wrong approach."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Hermione said breathlessly.

Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry. He was just in a hurry." She walked back over to the table and sat down. "He did say you were quite a looker."

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione yelled at her friend.

Ginny dismissed her friend. "Nothing. Hermione, I am serious about this. I am going to find you a man."

Hermione slapped her forehead with her hand and shook her head. "Please don't."

But she knew that it was futile asking Ginny to stop once she was determined. Harry just smiled and shook his head. "I suggest you find yourself someone first if you don't want Ginny helping you out. She's very persistent," he warned her.

Hermione thought about trying to convince that she was suddenly cured of her Charlie addiction, but she didn't think she'd believe her. Finally, Hermione invited her friend to lunch and when the meal was being served, she took out her wand and produced a white handkerchief from the tip. Ginny didn't understand the analogy, but she explained that she was surrendering to her. She was going to let Ginny set her up on blind dates. Ginny was delighted and immediately began writing a long list of possible dates. Hermione sighed resigned.

The first official blind date Ginny arranged—she argued that Joseph Brinks didn't count because it was Harry who arranged the date—was with a distant relative of Ginny's; a fellow by the name of Chester Prewett, who was related to Ginny on her mum's side.

Chester lived in Scotland and happened to be visiting the Burrow with his mother and grandmother. Chester looked nothing like Ginny's mom. He was extremely tall and his hair was blond. His eyes were an odd shade of brown that didn't quite go with yellow hair.

Hermione figured he agreed to go on the date just to get away from his mother and grandmother and an evening of reminiscing about what Aunt Molly and his mum did when they were young witches.

Chester took Hermione to a quiet restaurant neither had been before. It was in a part of London with the fewest wizard shops. The purpose of this particular eatery was Ginny was trying to get Hermione away from the limelight. She was recognized everywhere she went, obviously, and Ginny didn't want Chester to be intimidated by her celebrity.

The evening started well enough. They seem to have a lot in common; Chester was studying law in Scotland and hoped to work for the Ministry one day as a counselor/adviser. His interest was in trade.

Chester was very nice. He held her chair for her and listened attentively. He didn't talk about himself, and seemed genuinely interested in what Hermione was saying. After their dinner, Hermione ordered a glass of elf-wine and a dessert. She thought everything was going well until Chester raised his eyebrow at her choice of wine and dessert.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked at the look on his face.

"Nothing," he assured her. "But, are you sure you want _that _wine? It's rather pricey, isn't it? And the dessert. Do you really need dessert? There's a piece of orange on the plate. You should eat that."

"It's garnish, Chester," Hermione explained.

"Yes, but everything costs so much here. Do you know how much the entrée cost? My Lord, Hermione. I'm not made out of money."

Hermione was humiliated. He just wouldn't shut up about the price of everything. He was beginning to be annoying. When the bill came, Hermione thought he was going to split the bill, but he took the check; checking the addition twice. She was horrified to learn that he hadn't left the server a tip.

Hermione wanted to call it a date when they left the restaurant, but Chester walked her to her door. She was busy trying to get her wand out to open the door, when Chester made his move. He casually leaned down started to kiss her, but she quickly turned her head and he grazed her ear.

"I had a lovely time, Chester," she said diplomatically.

Chester smiled confidently. "Me too. Next time you pick out the restaurant and I'll let you buy my dinner," he said.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She had no intention of every going out with this tightwad ever again. "Well," she said. "I've got finals coming up, I don't think I…" her voice drifted off.

"Okay, okay, I understand," Chester said, "No problem, you can pay me half of the dinner now, if you'd like, so next time we'd be even. It's easier to keep up that way."

"What?" she asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yes, if you're not going to buy my dinner next time." Chester said.

"How much?" she asked, still stunned.

Chester got out his abacus and quickly figured out the amount. He showed her the amount and she reached deep into her bag and came up with the difference.

He tried to give her another kiss and she began to close the door in his face. "Good night, jerk," she said, as locked the door securing behind her.

Ginny stayed up waiting for her but when she saw Hermione's expression she winced.

"That bad, huh?" she asked.

"Actually," Hermione said throwing her bag on the dining room table. "He made Joseph Brinks look good."

"Sorry," Ginny said. "Don't get discouraged. While you were gone I made a list of names, and I've already set you up for tomorrow night."

Hermione gave her a pained look. "Good night, Ginny," she said walking quietly into her room. What on earth was she thinking? She sat down on her bed and picked up her pillow. She covered her face with the pillow and breathed in Charlie's scent. "Hmm," she said. She swiftly undressed and got into bed and reached for the pillow once again.


	3. Chapter 3 John Big Red Walker

**A/N: Ginny's setting Hermione up with a series of blind dates in her attempt to cure her "Charlie Addiction." ****So far, she hasn't had much luck. **

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 3—John "Big Red" Walker

Hermione was on her fifth blind date set up by her best friend and flat-mate, Ginny Weasley. Technically it was her second because the first date was a double date set up by Harry Potter, who swore after that he would not become involved no matter how much Ginny tried to cajole him. The next two stood her up when word got around that Chester Prewett (Hermione's first blind date and Ginny's cousin) received a mysterious all-over green and blue polka dot rash that came about only after Hermione told Ginny that she had to pay him for half her meal after the date was over.

Harry's fellow Aurors-in-training were beginning to avoid him whenever he was with Ginny.

"Ginny," said Harry, as patiently as he always sounded. "The men are intimidated by you."

"Why?" she asked incredulously. "What did I do?"

"Well, dearest, I think it's more of your approach. I know you mean well, but they feel a little uncomfortable in your zeal to get Hermione hooked up. Most of the men are afraid of you."

"That's just crazy!" she said. "Harry, you don't know what it's like to be around her. She knows she's in a bad way, but she's still addicted. My brother Charlie, who is a pig, by the way, apparently knows how to do one thing _very well_. And Hermione's experiences have been, um, limited."

Harry gave her that pained look he always gave her when she was too blatantly candid. He didn't need to hear about his best friend's love experiences, or her lack of them for that matter. Secretly, Harry wished that she and Ron would get back together, but he dared not say that out loud. According to Ginny, Ron was a worse pig than Charlie.

Hermione waited at the bar with her blind date John Walker while a table was being prepared. She vaguely knew John from the newspaper. He apparently was a well known Quidditch expert and wrote a daily column. Ginny didn't know him very well at all, but John had heard of Hermione (and who hadn't) so he was looking forward to going out with her. The best part of the date was that John had been out of town and hadn't heard of the "boil-boil hex "Ginny had allegedly performed on her hapless cousin.

John was fairly attractive, rather short, but they weren't going to dance or anything, for Merlin's sake. His hair was slightly thinning in front, but he kept it combed over. He wore a black sports shirt and a khaki colored pair of pants. He wore white socks. Hermione found that very odd for some reason.

At the bar, John ordered a fancy exotic, sweet drink with a lot of rum and Hermione got a glass of elf-made wine from France. John didn't complain about the price of the wine so Hermione relaxed visibly. John told her some funny stories about the matches he'd attended and all the players he knew personally.

When their table was finally ready, John was a little unsteady on his feet and accidentally ran into a couple of people who were on their way out. He was in a jovial mood and since most recognized him, he was quickly forgiven. Hermione didn't notice that he was having trouble walking a straight line and attributed his running into people to the restaurant being so crowded.

By the time they got to their table, John had finished his drink and had ordered another one. The server told them what the specials were and they both ordered the lamb.

John asked her about herself and appeared to be genuinely interested in what she had to say. She mentioned that she knew Viktor Krum and John seemed to be very impressed. Krum was, according to John one of the best players in the history of the league. Hermione didn't know much about Quidditch, but she agreed.

John was funny and flattering and by the time the main course was served, Hermione decided that she wanted to see him again. This one had potential, she decided.

After dessert, John asked her if she wanted to go to another club and she quickly agreed. She was having a wonderful time and secretly, she wanted him to kiss her.

He took her to a sports bar. Remarkably, he ordered the same fruity drink he had at the restaurant. Hermione got brave and ordered her favorite muggle drink, gin and tonic. They sat in a booth listening to the WNN replay of the World Quidditch Cup where the Flying American Red Dragons beat Australia. _Charlie played in that game, dammit._

John made cute comments about the game. He had attended the game and seemed to like the American team. He thought the seeker was a blowhard and a showboat though. Hermione felt like she had to defend Charlie. He won the game after all. John made a face and finished off his drink. "I suppose," he conceded.

As the evening wore on, John continued to drink—heavily. By the time Hermione was ready to go, John was seriously intoxicated. The liquor bought him courage, apparently, because he started to get amorous. He held her hand, and played with her hair. Hermione was getting anxious. _Oh, for Godric's sake, kiss me!_ She thought; _just don't stick your tongue down my throat._ _He's probably a very good kisser. He has nice lips. _

Hermione smiled at him timidly and held played with his fingers as well. "You have such strong hands," she said. That gave him more encouragement. He drew her fingers to his lips and kissed each finger tip. She sighed. "That's nice," she whispered.

And then he kissed her ear and neck. _That's nice. Don't blow it, John. _He licked his lips and kissed her, very softly at first, testing Hermione's reaction. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss. For a split second, she tensed, afraid that he would do that whole disgusting licking her throat from the inside thing she found utterly disgusting, but he didn't. It was a nice kiss. A little tentative at first, then bolder later in a good way. She could definitely spend some time kissing this man. She sighed.

"Let's go back to my place," John said in a deep throaty voice.

Hermione nodded. "Okay," she said breathlessly. John finished off his drink and scooted out of the booth and held his hand for her. He held her hand as they walked outside into the rainy night air.

Still holding her hand, he turned to her to tell her something and promptly threw up all over her dress.


	4. Chapter 4 Archie Russell

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 4—Archie Russell

Hermione looked at Ginny incredulously. Not another blind date! Surely after the last one, Ginny would take pity on her and give up. But Ginny's look was so determined that Hermione merely sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about John Walker. Who knew the 'Big Red' actually mean Johnny Walker Red.? I hope he it paid to have your dress cleaned."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. It was so humiliating."

"Look, this next guy is super sweet. I met him at the 3Ws last week. George just hired him in marketing. He's funny and very talented. I don't even think he drinks."

"Well, that's something." She sighed.

"He's kind of young, but when I mentioned your name, he actually swooned." Ginny said.

"Oh, Ginny," she began.

"Hey, at least he isn't frightened by you, right? No, I think this one might be the one."

Hermione decided to try another tactic. "You know you can stop with all the blind dates," she said. "I want you to know I'm quite over my 'Charlie addiction' as you so rudely call it."

Ginny looked at her skeptically. "Is that right?"

"Absolutely," Hermione said airily.

Ginny sighed with relief. "I'm so glad to hear that Hermione, because I didn't want to tell you that I, sort of, _accidentally_, washed that pillow you keep clutching at night and smelling all the time."

"WHAT?!!" Hermione screeched. "You, what? That's, that's. How? Where is it?!"

Ginny looked at her smugly. "That's what I thought. And no worries, your pillow still smells like my stinky brother."

"That was a pretty cruel thing to do, Ginny," Hermione said.

She sighed, resigned. "Bring him on."

Ginny clapped her hands happily. "His name is Archie Russell. He's very tall and lanky; kind of like Ron. He has red hair."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I think he dyed it," she said thoughtfully.

Hermione's eyebrow shot up again. "On second thought," she began.

"No, no, no," Ginny said, shaking her head. "You already promised. Besides, there is nothing wrong with dyeing your hair. Lots of witches do it."

"Witches, yes." Hermione agreed. "I don't know any wizards who color their hair, on purpose anyway."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe he's prematurely gray. Doesn't matter. Anyway, he's willing to pay for dinner for the honor of meeting you. That's a direct quote."

"So, when does the magic begin?" Hermione asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Very funny. Tomorrow night, okay? He wanted to go out tonight, but I figured you needed your rest."

"And I thank you," Hermione said, bowing her head slightly.

The next afternoon, Ginny met up with Hermione outside her classroom at the end of class. Ginny handed her a box and told her it was a gift from Archie. She warily opened the box and it was a jeweled pin in the shape of the Gryffindor crest in the house's colors. It looked expensive. It was also garishly huge. Hermione picked it up and stared at the thing and then at Ginny.

"Am I supposed to wear this?" she asked holding it up so that Ginny could see.

Ginny shrugged. I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you wore it tonight. He told me he had one made for himself."

"He was Gryffindor? I don't remember his name." Hermione said, trying to remember if she'd ever heard the name before.

Ginny shook her head. "No, he was Hufflepuff, I think. I guess he made one for his house."

Hermione looked at the pin again and shook her head. " Why would anybody wear something so hideously _large. _It takes up my whole left side." To prove her point, she took the pin and held it up to her chest. "See?"

Ginny looked at the pin and grimaced. "Okay, it isn't something I would wear in public, but you have to admit it was sweet of him to give it to you. Wear it tonight and you won't have to wear it again. Make the guy happy. Besides, it looks expensive. I'll bet the jewels are real."

Hermione sighed and pinned the broach on her breast. "I'll wear a sweater over it."

"That's the spirit." Ginny said happily.

"Do I have time to go home and change clothes?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, he was anxious to meet you early. Maybe he has another date," she kidded.

"Are you going to come with me?" Hermione asked suddenly nervous at the prospect of another potential disastrous evening. "That way if it goes badly, you can divert him while I run away."

"I wish I could, but I'm meeting Mum in town. She wants to get Dad something special for their anniversary and she asked me to help her pick it out."

"I'd rather go out with you and Mrs. Weasley." She said gloomily. "I'm just so afraid it's going to end badly."

"See!" that's why you have bad luck on dates, you set yourself up to fail. Just tell yourself that Archie could be the one. Remember what's the worst that can happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione said sarcastically. " Maybe he'll puke on my dress." She said sarcastically.

Ginny wagged her finger in her face. "There you go again, getting all negative. Think good thoughts. Ooh, there he is." She pointed behind Hermione. She turned slowly and was very surprised to see a _very _handsome and very young wizard strolling toward her. He was carrying a bunch of flowers and he was humming happily.

"He brought you jewelry _and _flowers. That's a keeper," She pushed Hermione toward Archie.

"Hi Archie," Ginny said, smiling. "This is my friend, Hermione. Hermione, this is Archie."

Hermione blushed as Archie bowed at the waist and handed her the flowers. "Thank you. Pleasure to meet you. Bye Ginny," she said quickly.

Ginny nodded and took the rather obvious hint. "Right. You kids have fun." She practically skipped away and the last thing she heard him say very enthusiastically was, "Oh, I see you're wearing you pin. I hope you like it. I made it you know."

"It's—really? You made this. It certainly is, um, unique." She said generously.

"Well, I know you and Ron are Gryffindor through and through."

Hermione smiled. "Are you ready to go? Where are we having dinner?"

"It's close by. I think you know the place quite well. If I'm not mistaken, Ron took you there on your very first date. Wasn't it _La Parisian_?" Archie asked.

"I guess." She shrugged. The last thing she wanted right now was to be reminded of Ron.

Archie's face fell. "I'm sorry. I just heard that you really liked the food there. If you'd rather no go there, we can go somewhere else."

"Don't be silly. I did like the food very much. This'll be fine."

He looked relieved. Together they walked the short distance to the bistro. He had made reservations, apparently at the same table she and Ron shared their first meal.

All throughout dinner, Archie asked her questions about her relationship with Ron. He seemed more interested in Ron than her. It was 'Ron this' and 'Ron that'. It was starting to get creepy.

"Seriously, Hermione," he said. "Tell me the real reason you broke up. I heard a story that he," suddenly Archie blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry, Archie. This is not something I'm comfortable talking about. It was a very personal thing. I'm sure you understand."

Archie, who had been leaning very low across the table, his chin resting on his hands, suddenly sat up and nodded solemnly. "Right, right. Do you know if he has another girlfriend, or a," he hesitated. "Is he seeing anyone? I mean, you know?"

"What?" she said incredulously.

"Hermione," he sighed dramatically. "Oh my Lord, girl, how could you give him up? Do you think he'd be interested in somebody like me/"

"What?" was all she could say. "You want to go out with Ron?"

"Oh Merlin, yes!" he said. "I'm so glad you understand. I have been in love with Ron for ages. Ever since the war. He actually saved my life that night. I was sitting next to a large window and he said, 'Better move, mate.' I knew when we looked each other in the eyes that there was a connection.

"That's why I got a job at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, just to see him. I haven't seen him yet, but I'm still hoping. And when Ginny asked me if I'd go out with you, I knew it was a sign. Who else could tell me _everything _about him better than you?" Archie reached across the table and took her hand. "Honestly, I can take it. Do I have a shot or not?"

Hermione looked at Archie. "Uh, I'm pretty sure he's straight. I mean he and I were, you know." She was clearly uncomfortable.

"Really? I always thought you were on the butch side. Frankly, I thought you and Ginny were together." Archie said.

Hermione rubbed her forehead. "Uh, you want me to get you a date with Ron?"

He smiled and nodded. Finally she got it. "Well, just talk me up, okay? Do you think he remembers me?"

Hermione shrugged. "You know I don't really see Ron that often," she hedged. "I'm sure Ron would appreciate it if you walked right up to him and told him how you feel. He's very nice and accessible. Plus," she said suddenly, "You know Ginny's a lot closer to him now than I am."

"No, I think Ron would listen to you. Will you please help me?" he begged.

"I'm sorry, Archie. I can't." she got up from the table and started for the door, leaving him sitting at the table. "Thank you for the broach and the flowers. It was really, um, nice meeting you."

She swore that as she walked away, she heard him hiss, "Bitch."


	5. Chapter 5 Felix Fedowski

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 5—Felix Fedowski

It had been five weeks since the last blind date Ginny set Hermione up. Hermione continued to suffer in silence, quelling any attempt by Ginny to broach subject. The good news was the feelings were beginning to fade, and Ginny knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione would snap out of her doldrums, wash the damn pillow and get on with her life.

Ginny and Harry were sitting around the dining table, enjoying Ginny's weekend brunch when Hermione walked in from her room and announced, "I've decided that I need a boyfriend," she said seriously.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. "Okay."

She sat down at the table and spooned some eggs and sausages into her plate. "I've done a lot of thinking about this and I want a boyfriend; a gay boyfriend. After my date with Archie Russell, I'm convinced that there are no decent straight guys out there—no offense, Harry—"

"None taken," he said automatically.

Ginny looked at her, "You want Archie as a boyfriend?" She started to say something else, but Hermione cut her off.

"Not him," she shook her head. "He wouldn't be a good boyfriend because of his, ahem, attraction for Ron. No, I am determined this is the best way for me."

"Harry, do you know any gay men?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled smugly, "Just Draco."

Ginny playfully slapped him on his arm. "Harry, I think she's serious."

Harry said to himself, "I _was_ serious." Ginny gave him a withering look. He blushed and took a drink of pumpkin juice and began concentrating on eating his breakfast.

"I know lots of gay wizards," said Ginny. "There's that guy that works at the Ministry with Percy."

Harry said, "I thought that was Percy."

"Harry, let's be serious about this. This is going to help Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. "I know some wizards that I could ask to hang around with. I don't know the exact protocol, so I'll just wing it. I'm thinking of one bloke, Felix. I'm going to talk to him at school." She licked her lips. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

Ginny spoke up, "If this is what you want and this is going to get you back to normal-normal, then yes. Right, Harry?"

"I don't know, Hermione." Harry said, but Ginny shot him another quelling look. He sighed dramatically. "Oh, it doesn't matter what I think, I'm a guy. If it makes you happy, Hermione, go for it."

"Thank you," Hermione said. They finished the rest of the meal in virtual silence. Harry read the weekend edition of the _Quidditch News _while Ginny and Hermione read through the gossip section. The rest of the day turned out to be very pleasant.

Monday morning Hermione caught up with Felix on their way into class.

"Hi, Felix," she said in a very friendly tone.

"Well, hello there gorgeous," Felix said holding the door open for her. "What do I owe this great honor?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked, genuinely perplexed.

"You never speak to me. In fact I didn't think you knew I existed."

Hermione blushed and touched his arm. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, Felix." His comment threw her off guard. "I, uh, well, I was wondering if you and I could, well, hang out together."

Felix's eyebrow shot up. "You want to hang out with me?"

She blushed again. "Well, it's just that you seem to be a very nice man, and well, I thought we, I mean you and I, could maybe become friends and do stuff together."

"Oh my God, Hermione," he said very enthusiastically. "I would absolutely love that. I love you madly, you know that."

"Uh, no," she smiled. "I didn't."

He sighed more dramatically. "My friends keep telling me to give up on you. So, you want us to be friends."

"Yes, Felix, I need a real friend." She said.

He looked at her closely then pursed his lips. He nodded. "I can do that. Best friends, right?" He held out his very soft hand. She took it and they shook hands. Then he dropped her hand and planted a noisy kiss on her cheek. "I've got one rule, though," he said seriously.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"Girlfriend, we're going to have to do something about your hair and your clothes. I have a reputation , you know. You _cannot_ be seen with me if you're not totally gorgeous." He laughed at her expression. "I don't mean you're not _beautiful_ now, because," he held his hand over his heart, "you are a knockout. You're just going to have to get a keener fashion sense."

"Will you help me?" she asked.

"Darling, I am at your service," he bowed deeply.

He put his arm around her. "Just put your body in my hands! Oh! That sounded naughty, didn't it?" He laughed and held her tighter.

"So, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" she asked. "I understand if you have plans." She hedged.

He shook his head. "I'm canceling all my plans for you, doll face. Tonight it is. Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged happily. "You choose. My treat, though, since you're changing all your plans for me."

"I know a great spot," he said, wagging his finger. "I call it 'my place'."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Never heard of it."

He laughed and hugged her tighter. "_My place_. You know, my flat. I'll cook dinner for the two of us. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," she said. "Shall I bring wine?"

He laughed patronizingly. "Honey, please. You _know_ I have wine."

"Uh, well, sure. Can't I bring anything?"

"Just your cute little self," he said, touching the end of her nose with his finger. "Wear something sexy." He said, wagging his eyebrows.

She laughed heartily. "Okay, I will. And, Felix?"

He looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"Thanks. I hope we get to be best friends." She said.

He bowed low again. "I'm counting on it."

The rest of the day Hermione didn't have a single thought about Charlie. She was encouraged. She could have a relationship without the sex. She was convinced her problem with men was that she would always compare them with Charlie. Yes, she decided, this arrangement was perfect.

That evening promptly at six o'clock, Hermione knocked on Felix's door. She was a little nervous and was hoping that he hadn't changed his mind. He was so good looking at she was sure he'd have a date for the evening, but he opened the door with a wide grin. He greeted her and kissed both cheeks as he escorted her into his flat.

The apartment was huge and so well decorated. She was a little envious because his home was exactly like Hermione had always dreamed her house would be. The furniture was expensive and the place was immaculate.

"I actually kicked my mum out," he said, taking her coat. "She's off playing canasta with her friends and that is a very wild group, so she won't be back until very late."

"Oh," Hermione said. "You live with your mum?"

"Is that a problem?" he asked, taken aback.

"No, of course not. Sorry. Just surprised is all. I thought you'd with your, you know, lifestyle that you'd live alone."

He laughed. "My lifestyle? You mean all my other girl friends, huh?"

Hermione laughed and let it drop.

The meal was exquisite. The wine, perfect. He fixed some Asian themed dinner with hand rolled sushi and rice wine. They ate on the floor and used chopsticks. Hermione couldn't remember when she'd had a lovelier, less stressful evening. The wine and the meal made her sleepy and she put her head on his shoulder and smiled blissfully. She was almost asleep when she felt a hand going up her skirt and Felix was kissing her neck.

"Oh!" she blinked. She held his hand so it wouldn't creep up any further. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Well, if you have to ask, Hermione, I must not be doing it right." He planted tiny kisses from her neck to her mouth and his tongued parted her lip. His kiss deepened and he pushed her back on the floor. His hands moved to her breasts and he began massaging them slowly.

She struggled to sit up. He looked at her. "What? I thought you wanted this." He said, looking confused.

"And I thought you were gay," she said pulling her blouse together.

"What?!" he asked incredulously. "Hell no, I'm not gay," he shot up. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"I don't know. I just thought," she couldn't finish her sentence, she was totally humiliated.

"Just because I like fashion and can cook? Is that why you wanted to be with me? Because I'm safe?" Felix looked angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I, uh, oh, this is a mistake. I'm so sorry, Felix. _Please_ forgive me." She was crying. "I didn't mean to upset you. I really just thought. And I needed a friend."

"A gay friend," he finished for her.

"Yeah, I just misjudged you, very badly. Forgive me. We can still be friends, right?"

He looked at her a long time, sighed dramatically, then nodded. "Sure. I suppose."

"What can I do to make it up?" she asked, holding his hand.

"How about a shag?" he said leaning in to kiss her. "Come on, baby," he purred. He tried to kiss her, trapping her head and pulling her to his lips. She fought him off, pushing him away from her. She jumped up and rushed toward the door. He had locked it, but she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the lock and shouted, "_Alohomora!" _The door popped opened and she ran out the door, stopping only long enough to say, "Thank you, Felix, I had a wonderful evening."


	6. Chapter 6 The Final Chapter

**A/N: I took a lot of hits on this story. The most constructive criticism came from Christopher and Kerichi. To be completely honest, I never **_**was **_**happy with the last chapter and it was pointed out tactfully **_**why**_** it sucked. . .and I don't disagree. So here goes, **_**again**_**. Thanks, Christopher.**

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 6

"I would have sworn Felix was gay. My gaydar went nuts around him," Hermione sighed heaving herself on the sofa. She threw a blanket over her head.

Ginny put her arm around her. "Uber-Metrosexual, who knew, huh?"

"I've humiliated myself for the last time. I'm going to become a hermit, I swear it." Hermione said.

Ginny sighed loudly, "You know, Hermione, your problem has never been Charlie." Hermione looked at her. "You're problem has always been your heart and whom it belongs to."

"And that would be?" she asked.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Think real hard." She sighed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about this, and I know I came down real hard on him, because he was totally clueless about how to treat you, but…"

"Oh no, Ginny, don't say it." She held up her hand. "Because you were right. Ron _was _totally clueless. He just didn't give me what I needed."

"He loves you, Hermione. You can teach him, and I bet he'd be willing to learn."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."

"What conversation? You're not listening. Look, you need some time by yourself, to think things through. Why not take a few days off, go to the shore, clear your head out."

By Thursday afternoon, Hermione decided to take Ginny's advice and get away for the weekend. She booked reservations in a lovely B&B on the shore. This weekend was going to be all about her. It couldn't get any worse. She laughed to herself; actually, she amended it could get a lot worse.

Ginny was encouraged that at least Hermione wasn't taking her 'Charlie' pillow with her. She packed lightly, well, lightly for Hermione, she packed all of her school books, some puzzle books, and a knitting project that she'd been putting off since her last year at Hogwarts. This weekend, she was going to finish _whatever_ it was and get her life back on track. That was do-able. _Yeah, right_.

She left that evening and checked into the inn. She was the only guest at that time so at least it would be quiet. The owner told her there was another person checking in later that night or the next morning, but right now she had the whole place to herself. Hermione took advantage and brought her books into the parlour and stretched out for a bit of reading. The fire was nice and she found herself drifting off to sleep with a huge volume of wizard civil law on her lap.

The next morning she woke up to find herself still reclined in the chaise, but the book had been moved and replaced with a warm blanket. She threw the blanket off her and stood up stiffly. She stretched, trying to get the kinks out. She wondered by Mrs. Choate hadn't woke her up so she could have slept comfortably in a bed. Well, she laughed, she did sleep comfortably, even if every muscle in her body ached at this moment.

She gathered her books together and made it upstairs. She had just started her bath when she realized that she hadn't eaten dinner the night before and she was very hungry. She hurried through the bath, dressed quickly. She didn't worry about fixing her hair or makeup; there was no one she wanted to impress. The dining room was cold and the other guest was sitting at the table facing the large window looking out at the ocean. His back was to her and he was wearing a woolen cap on his head and a heavy pea coat. Mrs. Choate had a water pitcher in her hand and headed over to him. She picked up his glass and he turned to look at her. It was Ron Weasley.

What on earth was he doing there? Oh God, thought Hermione. He was probably having a romantic weekend with a girlfriend. She had no idea what she was going to do. She didn't have to make a big deal of it; after all they were adults and she was quite over their breakup. It had been, what almost a year since she'd seen him. _God, he looked good._ Mrs. Choate said something to him and he laughed.

She straightened up and looked at Hermione. "Good morning, dear. I hope you slept well. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge. Homer was going to carry you to your room, but he has a bad back and all."

Hermione didn't say a word; she couldn't move or talk. Ron turned around and his chair and looked completely surprised to see her.

"Hermione," he said. He stood up. "How are you?" He said it very quietly.

"Hello, Ron."

"Oh wonderful," Mrs. Choate said happily. "You two know each other. Come in dear. Sit with Mr. Weasley. You don't mind, do you?"

Ron recovered from his shock quickly. "No, of course not. Please." He held a chair for her.

"I don't want to interrupt." She said walking hesitantly to the table.

Ron shook his head. "You're not interrupting." She sat down and he moved the chair in closer to the table. "I can't believe you're here. You look wonderful." He repeated softly. He sat down and kept looking at her until she became embarrassed.

Mrs. Choate poured her a glass of water. "Would you like breakfast, dear?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, please."

After Mrs. Choate left, Hermione looked at Ron and smiled timidly. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Ron played with the sugar bowl. "I needed a little holiday and just decided to get away for a couple of days. Harry recommended the inn. I think he took Ginny here one time. I didn't know you would be here. Honestly." He looked very concerned that Hermione was going to leap up and run out of the dining room.

" Funny that Harry recommended the place though, isn't it?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah. How about that?" He looked amused.

"Hmm, and Ginny told me about this B&B. She recommended it highly." Hermione said, smirking.

Ron smiled, "Some coincidence, eh?"

Mrs. Choate brought Hermione's plate and sat it in front of her. They ate in silence for a while. Hermione held a conversation in her head with him, but whenever she started to say something, she couldn't get it out. She wanted to say that he looked nice, that the weather was nice; that she'd missed him.

"So," she finally said, in an overly-cheery voice. "What have you been up to? It's been ages since I've seen you. I thought you'd fallen off the face of the earth."

"Yeah, well, the 3Ws have kept me very busy. George is looking to expand and there's a lot of work to do to get ready." He laughed. "George told me if I didn't take a holiday I'd probably keel over. So here I am." He shrugged. "And what about you? What have you been up to?"

Hermione cringed. "I'm sure you've heard all about my complete melt down."

He automatically put his hand over hers and looked at her concerned. "No, what happened?"

"Oh, Ron," she said moving her hand away. "It's quite funny, actually. Well, more like _hysterical_ than ha-ha funny." She blushed. "Have you ever done something that you totally regret?"

Ron put his hand back over Hermione's and said quietly, "Yes. Actually, I have."

He listened in total silence as Hermione told him a very truncated version of the last few months, delicately deciding not to tell him about her Charlie obsession. Finally, after describing her attempts at meeting men and the disasters that followed, she looked at his face. She had expected him to laugh at her misery, but he just sat there, stony faced.

He rubbed his hands over his face, and then his hands fell into his lap. "Hermione," he said, hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "I am so sorry."

She looked at his distraught expression and touched his arm. "It's not your fault, Ron."

He looked out into the ocean and shook his head. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him.

"Ron?"

He looked away from her again and rubbed his forehead.

She looked down at her hands in her lap and didn't say anything. She had no idea _what_ to say. Finally, she looked up and he was looking at her with the softest expression she had ever seen. "Ron," she whispered. She reached for his hand again. "Oh my God. I just realized something," she said.

"What?" he asked.

She licked her lips. "Since we broke up, I have been so miserable. I was looking for answers and I had them all the time. " She looked at Ron; he looked at her completely bewildered. He shrugged.

"I was looking for something I had, and then threw away. A real true ever-after relationship. Something permanent; something real. Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry. Is it too late to ask if maybe you might someday start to like me again?"

He didn't say anything for the longest time. Hermione dropped her head and began to cry. "I'm sorry," she mouthed. She started to get up, but he took hold of her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Don't go," he said. "Please." He cleared his throat. "Hermione, I never stopped loving you. But you were right about breaking up with me because I never treated you right. I was very selfish and you deserved so much more. I should have done everything to please you, to make you happy and feel cherished. I took you for granted."

"Oh, Ron." She put her face in her hands, and began weeping. "It wasn't your fault." She said finally.

He reached out and touched her face, wiping away a tear. She held his hand to her cheek and. She turned her head slightly and kissed his palm. He leaned over and kissed her hair.

He whispered, "Let's get to know each other again."

After breakfast, they took a long walk on the beach, holding hands. Neither said anything for the longest time because they felt comfortable in each other's silence. When they did finally speak, they talked about family and friends and familiar things. Ron even joked with her, teasing her about how the sea air was frizzing her hair. She laughed and agreed adding that it would take a week to straighten it out.

"I've always liked your hair a little, um, wild," he flirted.

"You're such a liar," she said, poking him in the chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, protecting her from the salt water spray. The morning was chilly and Ron gave her his sweater to keep warm.

They spent the rest of the day in the town, looking in little tourist shops. They did silly things together; the local church was having a festival, and they sampled the food and watched the local bands play.

They made it back to the B&B by dinner time. A few other couples were in the dining room and they sat in a quiet corner away from the other diners. Mrs. Choate gave them a sample of a very special wine and they toasted each other.

After dinner, neither wanted the evening to end. Hermione hesitated at her door, desperately wishing she could come up with something clever or appropriate to say. The best she could come up with was a simple goodnight. She reached over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I had a lovely time, Ron. Thank you."

Ron took her hand. "Please, Hermione, stay with me tonight. There's so much I want to talk about." He put his arms around her waist and held her tight. Smiling, he pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her. He didn't hurry. A simple kiss that told Hermione she was in charge. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Ron ended the kiss reluctantly and took her hand. She nodded and they walked arm in arm to his room. He didn't rush her. They held each other and talked into the night.

On Sunday evening, they walked into her flat together. Harry and Ginny looked up when they entered. Ginny had the grace to look surprised seeing them together, but Harry just smiled as he got up to greet his two best friends.


End file.
